weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Shogun Slicerpede
Centinid Brian Johnson, most known by the pseudonym of Shogun Slicerpede, is a vigilante of Fallen-82 who hunts down influent criminals and punishes them in the most brutal way he knows. He is wanted by the govermnent of Magna's Galaxy by the death of five innocent Centinids (he killed them before their guiltiness was proved). Even though he acts without any sense of justice, but vengeance, he has a cult following in most Magna's Galaxy and even some outside the place, such as the United 'Gees Galaxy. Story Formerly known as Centinid Johnson, he was a common Centinid soldier and member of the old Centinid Army. He fought the War of the Hydregs and, after experiencing some Hydregs and even his own squadmates comitting horrendous war crimes, he wanted to avenge the souls of the innocent. He killed one of his squadmates during his sleep by inserting a magnet bomb into his mouth and then blowing it up. When asked about the incident, Johnson replied that "A Hydreg threw a grenade at the tent". The squadmate he killed was responsible for the death of several Hydreg children and some civilians. When the war was over, he went back to his homeland, only to discover that a horrible mushroom epidemy was plaguing the land. Several friends on his died in the plague and, after experiencing that horror, he withdrew from society for several years. After the end of the plague, he came back, but now as Shogun Slicerpede. He reformed his armor to be fully adapted to combat, making the armor more resistant, installing a handcannon and even attaching a jetpack to his back! He also bought a steel saber, which he insists its a katana. But it's not. It's a saber, d*mnit! Shogun Slicerpede first vigilante murder was capturing Iggy the Big Arthropod, a famous Centinid mad scientist who captured Centinids to experience with them, often commiting horrible acts, such as cutting their limbs off or dripping them in acid while serrating their legs. Sorry for the details. Shogun Slicerpede captured and tortured Iggy until he eventually succumbed to the wounds. He was seen as a local hero and Crafteegee even congratulated him, although he clearly stated that: "Please, you should hand those criminals to the justice, not make justice with your own hands. Not because i think they don't deserve this. It's just that not every accusation is true and you might kill the wrong guy..." Shogun just ignored Crafteegee's speech and proceeded to capture a quartet of Mi-Go who were accused to the death of seven Mi-Go children. Shogun quickly tortured and killed the four, only to later discover they were innocent and that the true criminals were still on the lose. He then became wanted by the govermnent of Magna's Galaxy, but he still commits justice by his own hands. And by his own saber. IT'S NOT A KATANA! Combat He has installed a very thick steel and ninthium (a newly found resistant metal) armor and has a extremely advanced movement detector on his eyes, which allows him to react really fast. In fact, his time perception is a slow as one of a fly, giving him a great advantage in dodging stuff and flying precisely with his jetpack. His body contains two batteries: One storing electric energy and one storing solar energy. The solar energy battery is for backup, in case his electric energy battery runs out. His electric battery can last two weeks without being recharged and his solar battery can last three days. He also possesses a steel and ninthium saber (which we will call steel saber for convenience) that has the power to cut through steel (it's necessary, as he has to fight against Centinids and other Centipede Robots) and is very easy to maneuver. His jetpack not only used for long-flights but he can use it to gain impulse and to some charge + slice attacks. He can also snatch his enemies while in mid air using his sword. He possesses a two-barrel handcannon which shoots explosive projectiles at a high speed. It isn't his most used weapon, as he is specialized in stealth and can hide in the shadows. The projectile explosion will depend on how much energy he uses. If he uses just the average 0,3% of his energy, it will be a 3 meter explosion. But if he, for some reason, uses 10% of his energy, the explosion will have a 10 meter radius and will be very violent. Useless stuff to know about him * He appears to be very fond of anime and watches it a lot. His favorite anime, as it was stated by him, was Woody Woodpecker. * He thinks his saber is a katana and won't ever change his opinion on that. * He can do an uppercut attack with his saber that is similar to Zero's Uppercut Saber Slash. See also * Centipede Robot * Magna's Galaxy * War of the Hydregs * Mushroom Crisis Category:Robots Category:Criminals Category:Centipede Robot Category:Non-Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Kawaii